


Title Pending

by AlexDerpington



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBT characters, Mild Adult Themes, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDerpington/pseuds/AlexDerpington
Summary: In an alternate timeline where America lost the American revolution and America evolved into a monarchy sperate from England, Princess Eliza finds her life in turmoil thanks to a lifetime of secrets surrounding her. Does anyone truly know anyone? What will be brought into the light? What will stay secret?





	Title Pending

Princess Eliza exited another room and stepped into the hallway, starting to lose hope. She had lost her phone sometime in the last hour, and retracing her steps was doing nothing. Eliza was about to use her bond with her knight so she would have help, but thought against it. She could handle herself and it was a simple task. It’s just that this happened a lot and Eliza was getting a bit embarrassed. She was expected to lead a country someday, she shouldn’t be loosing things so often.

She wished she knew any location magic, but her mom, Queen Victoria, only had her learning basic spells until Eliza was to become queen and inherit the full magical powers granted to the monarchy. So far all Eliza could do was comminicate with her knight telepathically, have somewhat prophetic visions, and minor healing abilities along with all the kiddie spells her mom insisted on teaching her. Eliza found the whole thing frustrating. Why learn magic if she didn’t have access to her full magical potential yet?

Eliza walked a little ways down the castle hall toward the tailer’s fitting room. Earlier she had to try on some uncomfortable and overly elegant dress for some uncomfortable and overly elegant event she would have to attend soon. There was a high chance she had left her phone back on the vanity and forgotten to grab it when she got her clothes. She twirled her golden tiara, more of a circlet really, around her arm as she walked.

This would be the last moment of peace Eliza experienced for many moons. The trouble that approaches is thanks to two basic truths. The first: the only way three people keep a secret is if two of them are dead. The second: it’s impossible to remember what day it is while on vacation. The impending catastrophe has been building up for Princess Elizabeths entire life. No one knows everything about the people around them.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t exactly my first time writing fiction and posting it, but the last time i posted fiction it was really bad percy jackson fanfic and i was 12. Now i’m 17 and i’ve written some original stuff before, but i haven’t posted any. So here goes really.


End file.
